Problem: When rolling a fair 6-sided die, what is the probability of a 2 or 4 being rolled?
Explanation: There are 6 total equally likely outcomes, and 2 successful outcomes, so the probability is $\frac{2}{6} = \boxed{\frac{1}{3}}$.